Fairy Tail Party: When Boredom Strikes
by lalapie203
Summary: When two bored friends find a magical orb that let's them view their favorite anime, one comes up with an insane idea and for Fairy Tail it will not end well... ITS MARIO PARTY AND FAIRY TAIL! Co-Authored with UntitedOsprey1991 credits to owner of cover image :)
1. Chapter 1

n the land of someplace, there was a boy *coughs* I mean a young man and a girl; they were sitting home bored out of their minds because it was raining. The young man's name was UnitedOsprey1991 and the girl was lalapie203, better known as UO and Lala…

"UO!"

"…"

"UO!" A tick mark appeared on the man's face.

"…"

"UOOOOOOOOO!"

"What!?" He yelled like Iruka from Naruto.

"I'm bored… like really bored!" Lala complained

"I feel like strangling you right now Lala." UO sighed.

"But I'm so booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooored!" Lala moaned

"What am I? The master of entertainment! Now leave me alone so I can concentrate on this masterpiece."

Lala being interested in what her friend was doing looked over his shoulder and saw…

"UO?"

"Hmmm" He responded.

"It's a stick figure under a sun which is drawn in the corner…" Lala pointed out.

"Got anything better do?" UO challenged.

Lala huffs about to make a 'smart' comeback when the bell rings, leading for the two to freeze.

"Are you expecting someone Lala?" UO said looking at his young ward/

"No, are you?" Lala replied to her sempai.

"Nope." Up deadpanned

"Then you go open the door!" Lala said

"Why me!?" UO replied.

"Because you're the guy!" Lala yelled

"Like any one would hurt you! You're the evil genius between us remember?! I bet you could put a person into a coma with one those schemes of yours!" UO yelled back

"Hey! You know what; I'm taking that as a compliment!" Lala said triumphantly.

"Only you would" UO muttered.

"Just go open the door!" Lala ordered/

UO stands up from his 'masterpiece' and finds a bat on the way and takes it with him, you know for safety… he opens the door and sees no one, but then looks down and boom there was a box.

"LALA!" He yelled out

"WHAT!?" she comes with a kitchen knife in her hand.

"WHY ON EARTH DO YOU HAVE A KITCHEN KNIFE IN YOUR HAND?" UO said angrily

"Because I thought it was somebody…" Lala

"Who?" UO asked.

"Nobody!" Lala responded.

"Whatever, did you order something?" UO said.

"No, why?" Lala asked curiously

"Because there is a box in front of the house…"

Lala got stars in her eyes and rushed by him and grabbed the box. She ran back to the table leaving UO blinking at her speed.

"If only she were this fast with her stories." UO muttered and walked back to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he saw Lala using the knife to tear open the box. Inside was a black crystal ball with a note attached to it.

Dear UnitedOsprey1991 and Lalapie203

"Well we have a stalker." UO muttered. Lala punched him.

I understand you two are bored so why not view in real time the happenings in your favorite anime. This orb will also let you mess with them using your imagination. Just command the orb to do what you want.

"Wait so this is supposedly going to let us view Fairy Tail? Lala I don't think this…is…safe. And she is already viewing it." Lala had taken the orb and activated it when he read Fairy Tail. He walked over to see Lala watching as another guild brawl broke out. She was laughing as they punched each other out. The fighting calmed down an hour later and Lala was watching as Natsu and Lucy were on a guild quest. UO though had brought out his laptop and was watching videos.

"Hahahaha, Emile's luck is crazy in this." UO laughed. Lala being the curious one walked over.

"What are you watching?" Lala asked.

"Oh this? This is Let's Play channel called the Runaway Guys. Their names on YouTube are ChuggaaConroy, who is DK here, ProtonJon who is Mario and NintendoCapriSun who is Yoshi. They are playing Mario Party and this is getting crazy.

Lala watched as the one named Jon landed on a mushroom shaped space and got a bad roll. In the video he was complaining, which only got louder as each successive player landed on the space and got the better roll. The whole time Chugga was laughing just as loudly. Lala watched as they played a minigame and they were gunning for each other. Lala started to gain an evil smile as UO laughed. He looked over and paled seeing her look.

"Oh no. No you are not going to throw the Fairy Tail characters into this game."

"…that's a great idea. I was going to throw us into the game. UO do you know how to play this game at least.

UO sighed. "Unfortunately, I have Mario Party numbers 2-8 so yeah I know how this works and I know enough about one to get it.

Lala dragged him over. "The instructions say to command it so…Magic Orb I command you to send Fairy Tail into the world of Mario Party."

UO dropped his head. "May god help them all!" He said a bright light overtook the guild.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY ARE YOU GOING THROUGH PIPES!?" Gray screamed as his clothes came off.

"GRAY-SAMA LET JUVIA HOLD ONTO YOU!"

"MY SKIRT!" yelled most of the female members, as several of the males got nosebleed.

"H-H-H-ap-py…." Natsu tried calling out for help.

"Aye Sir!"

And suddenly they landed on some tropical island…I think?

"Where are we?" Lucy asked fearfully.

"I don't know, but if we burn down the place maybe we could get back home!" Natsu concluded as he lit his hand on fire.

"NOOOO!" came a yell from the sky.

"Who's there?" Erza asked as the guild members got into battle stances.

Suddenly the voice deepens, "I'm god! Hey ouch UO why did you bonk me!?"

"Are you seriously asking me that!? Oh I don't know, maybe because of your immaturity!"

And they hear a raspberry being blown and then sounds of bickering…

"Hey you two!? Who are you and where are we and what are we doing here!?" Laxus asked or commanded.

"Oh where are my manners?!" Lala said dramatically.

"Obviously not here!"

"Shut it UO!"

"Any how! I'm Lala and this is the Mr. know it all UO and you are in a game. Why? Because I'm bored!"

"SAY WHAT!?" the guild members shouted.

"What?" Lala asked innocently.

"*sigh* you guys, this girl here is how should I say this… she's evil? Yup let's go with evil, so because she was bored she decided to mess with your lives…"

"It was your idea UO…" Lala defended herself…

"You are the one who commanded the orb!" UO retorted back

"Oh Shut it!"

"*cough* Excuse me but can you two stop bickering and continue explaining" Gajeel asked 'politely'.

"Mira is going to be Toad; the first four players are Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel! Browser is going to be… Wendy!"

"Wendy as Bowser? I'm starting to question your sanity…" UO asked. Of course UO got ignored.

"Wait, wait, wait, WHAT!? Who's Bowser, who's Toad and what do you mean by players?" Lucy asked confused…

"*sigh* and here I thought you were the smart one…"Lala said tiredly.

"Hey!" Lucy growled

"Let's put this simply, you wanna go home you have to compete against each other and win the game, Mira will be provided with the information of each game and the rules and Wendy is the bad guy." Lala briefed for the simpletons to understand.

As she said that and downloading strip appeared above Mira's head.

"Now, you're talking my language! We wanna go home we just have to beat the games and win, right? Well then, I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled/

"Great! Because the first place you're going to is Rainbow Castle!"

"Rainbow Castle? AHHHHHHH!" The guild screamed and they were sucked by pipes again.

"Let the games begin!" Lala announced with a creepy face making UO pray once more for Fairy Tail.

End of Chapter

UO1991: Hey everyone this UnitedOsprey1991. This is a fun collab project I literally came up with yesterday after watching youtube videos on Mario Party especially the Runaway Guys. So talking with my friend Lalapie203 and thus this project is born. This story will be on her profile. But this is going to be a co-authored project. This story will operate under the comedy division of UnitedOsprey Productions. For my more serious works check out my profile and review it please.

Lalapie203: Yo! I don't know what to say so…. I hope you enjoyed this new story of ours! Tell us what you think! Check out some of my stories too! Love you all! Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mario's Rainbow Castle Part 1

The guild went through the pipe screaming at the top of their lungs. They reached the end of the pipe and out of the pipe came Lucy, Natsu, Grey and Gajeel.

They landed with a thud and they groaned as they stood up. They turned to see their captors looking devious (Lala) and sympathetic (UO)

Lala beamed. "Hi guys and Welcome to Mario's Rainbow Castle!"

Natsu looked at Lala with fire in his eyes. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH US! FIRE DRAGON'S-

"Yeah sorry about this." UO said as he snapped his fingers. Instantly the magic died out.

Lucy turned to UO. "Can you explain what's going on please?"

UO smiled. "Of course. See we were a little bored ad well Lala is a bit hyper when it comes to ideas like this. In our world you are a popular T.V show and you are in a game series that is extremely popular."

"Yep! And we get to torture you all we want! MUWAHHAHAHHA-OW! UO!" Lala turned to see UO with a harisen fan."

UO sighed. "Look if you guys cooperate we can get through this with minimal craziness. And by minimal I mean the minimal amount allowed by both me and this game. So I may throw some stuff to make it more interesting but if you don't tick me off it will be fun. Okay?"

The four assembled looked at each other and nodded at UO.

"Great! Let's move forward…uh UO what exactly is this board?" Lala said.

UO groaned. "Alright this is a basic summary of this board; each individual board here in this game has a story. So see that castle." UO pointed at the castle behind them. "That used to have a beautiful rainbow. Something happened and it's gone. You will have ten turns to gather stars which are the big item in this series to restore it. Whoever as the most stars or if there is a tie whoever has the most coins wins. Now then let's roll to see who goes first."

"Wait how do we get these stars?" Grey asked in his boxers.

"Grey put your clothes on. I will explain that next. Coincidentally Mira?"

Said girl walked up. "Would you be a dear and head up to that castle we have a cloud ready for ya."

"Okay. Good Luck Guys!" Mira said flying to the castle.

Lala chirped in. "Alright hit those dice blocks!" Four dice blocks appeared above the player's heads. Hitting them Natsu got a 3, Grey a 6, Lucy 4 and Gajeel a 9.

"Alright it's Gajeel, Grey, Lucy and Natsu in that order." Lala said.

UO nodded. "Alright so to get the stars you need to make it all the way around to that platform with the cloud on it." He said pointing at the platform. "If Mira is in front, you pay 20 coins to buy a star. Here have 10 to start." All the players got 10 coins which were in their hammerspace. "If Wendy is visible, well let's leave that a surprise for now. Now then I have the experience and the knowledge so Lala and I will split explaining the rules. Lala will be the character doing supporting character stuff such as throwing objects and calling out signals. Now this is the first Mario Party so some of the rules may not seem up to par with later installments. I will also be the flag man in this game. I will explain that later. And I will explain each space as they pop up. With that in mind, let's start the party. Gajeel you're first."

And so a dice appeared above Gajeel's head, and he looked up, "are we going to keep hitting these with our heads for 10 rounds?" he grumbled.

"Oh shut it, you survived a dragon attack, I'm pretty sure you can handle this!" Lala said in really unnecessary mocking tone.

"You know what, I don't like you…" and with that he bumped the dice with his head.

The number 5 appeared

"So now... WHY IS MY BODY MOVING BY ITSELF?" Gajeel screamed as he was pushed five steps from the head start.

He landed on a red tile and a minus three appeared above his head

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"HAHAHA METAL FREAK YOU LOST THREE COINS!" Natsu laughed at the poor boy, while Gray smirked at his misery.

"I DEMAND ANOTHER TURN!" Gajeel screamed.

"Calm down mister, you have 9 more rounds of this." Lala said out of nowhere.

Gajeel grumbled something about little girls and devils.

And then a dice appeared above Gray's head, and he of course grumbled about head injuries, but still hit it anyway.

And he got a seven.

"WOW GAJEEL WAS SERIOUS SOMETHING DOES PUSH YOUUUUUUUUU!" and he landed on a blue space. A Plus 3 appeared.

"Alright I am in the lead."

A dice appeared above Lucy head, but she had some brains to worry about unlike the other three so she did her famous 'Lucy Kick'.

"Smart girl." Lala nodded

"Very smart indeed." UO agreed

She got a six.

But unlike the other two she moved on her own, knowing if she didn't some mystic force would move her. And she landed on a green space.

UO Hissed. "Oh boy that's a bad space." Everyone looked and saw the tower spin with Mira yelping. Wendy then appeared looking frightened.

Lucy gulped. "SORRY MIRA!" She shouted.

"It's Okay!" Mira said a little muffled.

"Yosh! It's my turn!" and he punched the dice he got a ten.

"Not bad…" Natsu grinned

"That's what you think." Lala smirked.

Natsu ran, he didn't need any mystic force, but instead he landed on a mushroom space.

Lala smiled. "Oh! This is a mushroom space. You roll a dice and what happens next depends on the color of the mushroom."

Natsu looked up to see a rotating block. Rearing back he hit it and he got a purple mushroom.

"Oh boy a purple mushroom. Natsu you're stuck there next turn." UO said.

"DAMN IT!" Natsu roared as the panel for Lucy changed to blue.

Lala grinned. "Okay it's a free for all. SPIN THE ROULETTE!" She shouted in UO's ear.

UO cleaned his ear. "I am right here. But anyway here we go." The roulette spun and it landed on the words Mushroom Mix-up.

The four players were put on a waiting screen.

"Alright it's Mushroom Mix-up. So you guys will be on a set of color coded platforms. Lala will raise a flag and you have to make it to the corresponding platform. If you don't it will be a wet day for you. Lucy I hope you're wearing a bra."

Lucy covered her chest. "Pervert!"

"I am a straight male who wants to make sure that women are not violated. If it helps we can insta-dry you." UO groaned.

Lucy grumbled as they were placed on the platforms.

"Alright and START! (WHISTLE)"

Lala grinned. "Alright let's start with Green." The four players ran toward the green platform as they started to sink and then rise.

"Yellow!" They scrambled to that platform as they fell a little faster.

"Blue." This time Natsu jumped on Gajeel and Grey shoved him out of the way. Lucy snuck on as Gajeel splashed into the water. He was taken away as the platforms rose again.

"Red!" Lala yelled. This time Grey tripped and Lucy beat Natsu to mushroom. In desperation he jumped to land on Lucy but he overshot and landed in the water.

"FINISH!" UO called out. "What do you know? Lucy won the first game."

Lucy beamed and held a victory symbol.

"Alright that's ten for you Lucy putting you at twenty and in the lead. Gajeel is last with seven Natsu has ten Grey has thirteen.

Turn 2

The screens changed and they were back on the board, the boys were being sore losers and Lucy was getting annoyed by their unnecessary comments.

"I can't believe we lost to Lucy…" Gray sulked on his tile.

One tick mark appeared on Lucy's head.

"To bunny-girl out of all people…" Gajeel shook his head.

Two tick marks.

"I'm just upset we lost to a girl…" Natsu kicked an imaginary stone.

Three tick marks but before she could shout another person did it for her…

"HEY! ARE YOU INSULTING GIRLS! WELL, I'LL SHOW YOU!" Lala screamed and hit a button on a panel. Over the three boys a cloud appeared, they looked up and before they could say a thing, lightning struck them.

UO sighed, "Was that really necessary?"

Lala still seething replied through gritted teeth, "Yes, yes that was!"

UO rolled his eyes, "Well, then let's start the round!"

A dice appeared above Gajeel, him being still dazed from the lightning bolt; hit it with his head making him clutch his head.

The number 5 appeared.

Too busy with his head injury he forgot about the mystic force, and it added more to his injury.

He landed on a red tile again and a minus 3 appeared, "ARE YOU SERIOUS ANOTHER RED TILE-OWWWW" he slumped to the ground a clutched his head.

Gray and Natsu were busy with their injuries didn't make fun of him, instead Lucy did. "That was pretty funny, you know Lala me and you can get along pretty good."

Lala smirked, "yes, yes we could."

A dice appeared over Gray's head not wanting a head injury to add to his pain, he turned to look at the sky,

"Hey UO?"

"Yes?"

"You have pity on us, right?"

"Not really…"

"Can you please let me use my magic just for the dice?"

"What's in for me?" UO said in his business tone.

"You know Gray, as much as I want to see you suffer, I'm going to warn you, you are making a pact with the demon." Lala warned.

Gray brushed her off, "What do you want?"

UO, for the first time in this game smirked, Lala shrived, he can be evil sometimes…

"Let's just say you have to keep your clothes on all the game, and if you take them off, I get to attack you with any attack on this panel." UO said as he pet a cat that came out of nowhere.

Gray not thinking about what kind of attacks on the panel agreed.

Lala shook her head, "you fell right into his trap you poor boy…"

UO waved hand and Gray felt his magic come back to him, "Yes! Ice-make: spear!" and an ice spear appeared and impaled the dice.

The number 7 appeared.

He walked the seven spaces and he felt his magic disappear, it seemed like he landed on a golden place. He turned and saw a smiling Mira.

"Do you want a star Gray?"

"Of course!"

"Do you have 20 coins?"

"ah I have 13, does that work?"

Mira stopped smiling and looked at him with a demonic glare, "No coins, no stars!"

Gray sweating in fright nodded and Mira and golden spot disappeared to another place.

It was Lucy's turn the dice appeared and she 'Lucy kicked' it again.

The number 1 appeared.

She walked the space and she landed on a blue tile, a plus 3 appeared.

She smiled, "23? I hope I don't lose them…"

And now it was Natsu's turn he pumped his fists together, "YOSH! I can't let my partner beat me! I'm all fired up!"

"No, you're not!" Lala's voice broke his speech.

"Huh?"

"you got a purple mushroom remember?"

He fell down on his knees and clouds of misery appeared over his head.

Lala laughed and UO sighed, "You're enjoying this way too much you know…"

She shrugged and yelled again, "SPIN THE ROULETTE"

UO put his hands on his ears, "I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!"

She looked at him, "My bad…"

"You're not sorry are you?"

"Nope!"

UO sighed. "Alright the roulette is slowing down and…wow, Slot Car Derby." At the word car Natsu and Gajeel groaned and fell ill.

"Oh…Yeah." Lala grinned evilly. "I predict Grey or Lucy winning. So you are each going to be in a lane and you're four laps. You will change lanes every lap. First to complete four laps wins. How much intact you will be dependent on us."

"Yep, Now Lala" the girl turned to her partner. "GET OVER THERE!" Lala was unceremoniously thrown at the flag stand.

"God damn it UO. I could have walked here."

"This is for yelling in my ear." UO said.

Lala grumbled and pulled out her flag. She activated the lights. "Alright 3…2…1, GO!" Lala waved the flags and the four players, from bottom to top Lucy, Gajeel, Natsu and Grey roared off the line. Natsu with his magic gone took an early lead but he over shot the turn and spun him out which made him sick.

After one lap Lucy was in front after figuring out the speed needed.

"BORING!" Lala called out. She whipped out her pad which was suddenly taken away from her.

"No interfering in the race Lala. They are doing a great job wrecking each other." Lala looked and indeed Gajeel wrecked Gray and Lucy spun out again. On the final lap somehow Grey wrecked Gajeel and Grey. Lucy finished the last lap.

"0.28.45. Wow that almost broke the track record." UO said impressed.

"Okay. So Lucy is now at 33 Natsu is at 10, Grey at 13 and Gajeel is at 4.

Turn 3.

"Okay turn 3. Let's go Gajeel." UO called out.

Gajeel grumbled and threw a metal spike at the dice getting a nine.

He moved until he reached a junction.

"Okay so you have two choices. Go left and you will reach Boo. Which we did not decide…UO!" Lala cried.

"WHAT I AM RIGHT HERE!" UO yelled.

"We need a Boo!" She said waving her arms.

UO looked at the board and realized she was right.

"Good point. Lisanna?" UO asked.

"Yes UO-san?" She responded

"Could be our ghost character?" UO replied.

"Sure." Lisanna chirped and went over to space.

"Okay so option 1 is heading towards Lisanna. Option 2 with the amount of spaces left you can land on the one player game space." Lala said.

Gajeel thought about it and went left and landed on a red space that looked like a demon.

"Uh oh, that ain't good. That's a Bowser space. You get to see Wendy.

Gajeel warps in front of Wendy who looked scared.

"Lala next board we are going with my idea okay?" UO said looking sympathetically at the young girl.

"Alright, now Wendy spin the roulette please." Lala said sweetly. No matter the person no one could be mean to Wendy. Wendy spun it and it landed on something called Bowser Revolution.

"Oh boy, Guys this affects all of you. Everyone hand in their coins." UO called out.

"WHAT WHY?" Natsu called out.

"It is because of the event, Bowser Revolution. What it does is it evenly divides the coins in play. So hand them in."

All four players did so begrudgingly. "Alright so that's sixty so everyone take 15."

"Oh man I lost a lot of coins." Lucy pouted.

"Okay, next turn." Lala called out.

Gray once again used his magic, "Ice-make: Hammer!"

The number 6 appeared. He casually was walking making Lala mad for taking his time, so she gave him a push…

A giant hand appeared out of nowhere and pushed Gray through the remaining spaces, it was just a gentle push…

"OWWWWW, MY BACK! I THINK YOU BROKE MY BACK!" Gray screamed painfully.

Ok maybe not so gentle.

Lala rolled her eyes, "Gee, I thought a mage from the Fairy Tail guild would handle a little push, but I was wrong…"

Lala noticed UO had a really scary face on and turned to look at the screen, she saw Gray without a shirt…

DUN DUN DUN!

Gray finally getting up from the blue tile, felt a shiver run down his spine, and then he heard the scariest chuckle of all time and froze.

"Gray…"

Gray gulped and started shaking, "Where is your shirt Gray?"

"Um, it turned invisible?"

Lala was clutching a teddy bear and eating pop-corn at the same time, she wasn't sure if she was scared or excited…

UO rubbed his hands together and looked at the panel, "Which button? Which button? AHA!" he looked at a white button…

And slowly and dramatically he pushed the button.

Gray closed his eyes, when all of the sudden he felt water hit him, not any the normal water but boiling water...

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Lala here decided to press a buzzer to stop everybody from hearing the colorful vocabulary coming out of Gray's mouth…

Nobody commented on what they have seen, instead Lala clears her voice, "well, that was entertaining, but, Lucy it's your turn!"

Lucy kicks the dice and the number 4 appears…

She walks the spaces and lands on a red tile, a minus three appears.

"Really? My coins are slipping away from me, like my rent money!" She complains.

Lala giggles, "Natsu your turn!"

The dice had barely appeared, when Natsu immediately punched it.

The number 7 appeared.

He ran while laughing and landed on a blue tile, making a plus three appear above his head.

"Heck Yeah!"

Lala then shouted, "SPIN THE ROULETTE!"

"SEROUSLY! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Lala ignored him and looked at the roulette; the words Shake it Up appeared.

"Oh, I love this game!" Lala declared while clasping her hands together.

UO smiled, "that's good because you're going there!" and he threw her once more to the post.

"Again, I COULD'VE WALKED HERE!"

"I really hope you stop shouting in my ear!"

Lala rolled her eyes and listened to UO explain the rules, "this is a simple game, you have to shake your soda can as much as you can, and when you open it the person whose soda is the highest, wins."

"So, basically we just shake the soda as hard as we can?" Lucy summarized.

UO nodded, "Yup, pretty much."

Lala starts the count down, "3…2…1… START!" and all four players start shaking their soda.

Gray was barely shaking it and was mostly hissing in pain, his skin still burned and his back still hurts.

Gajeel and Natsu were getting really into it, making Lucy worried she wants her coins back and then she thought of a wonderful idea, "Hey Natsu, Gajeel, imagine it was you being shook like that!"

And just like that both froze, Natsu turned green and Gajeel started sweating.

So Lucy shook as hard as she could wanting to catch up…

Lala looked at the timer and counted down, "10…9…8…"

Natsu and Gajeel were shaking it very slowly, not wanting to upset their stomach… and Lucy was shaking like crazy…

"5…4…3…2...1…TIMES UP!"

And then automatically their arms stopped shaking and without knowing they opened the cans…

Gray's blue soda barely went above his head.

Natsu's red soda reached the top of a surrounding 5 ft. tree.

Gajeel's black soda was the same height as Natsu's.

Lucy's pink soda went high to the sky.

"And the winner for the third time in a row: LUCY!" Lala announced.

"BUT SHE CHEATED!" Natsu pointed an accusing finger at his partner.

"No I didn't, I used my brain. You guys should try it sometime…" she replied smugly, leaving Natsu jaw dropped and Gajeel scowling.

"The places are…

First place: Lucy with 22 coins, Tied for Second place: Natsu and Gray with 18 coins and fourth place: Gajeel with 15 coins…" UO announced.

"Who will win? Keep tuning in readers." Lala said.

Lala was suddenly in a cannon which fired and sent her over the castle.

"NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL IN STORY!" UO said over Lala's screams

End of chapter:

**UO: Now we can talk. Hey everyone its UnitedOsprey1991. Hope you enjoy this zaniness we came up with. We shortened the game to ten turns so we don't run out of creative juices. So if the colors don't match up with the games needed blame the games themselves. So if you flame, I will defend Lala's honor. Anyway hope you enjoy it and review kindly. Be sure to check out our stories especially mine. They are really fun.**

**Lala: hello! I hope you liked the chapter! It was really fun typing this with UO! Yes, I suggested including different mini games from different Mario Party…why? Because, we can **** so, anyways tell us what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mario's Rainbow Castle Part 2

Turn 4

"Alright now before we start the next turn I want to apologize. It seems we have overlooked some minigames. Now since this is only the first Mario Party there are a limited amount of team minigames so there will not be many. But on occasion if you guys land on different colored spaces we will have two on two or one on three minigames. So let's get going." UO said.

"Wait I have to team with Metal Face/Ice Freak/Flame Breath?" The boys yelled only to be shocked by Lala.

"I'm sorry, I thought you said you had a choice in this. Gajeel roll your dice NOW!" Lala said smiling all the while.

Gajeel grumbled and hit the dice block resulting in a 9.

"Oh boy Gajeel is in for a big turn." UO said as Gajeel walked up to Lisanna with 4 spaces to move.

"So I get the bartenders little sister. Gihi. So bird girl what do you do?"

"In this version she can steal coins for free and for fifty coins she can steal anyone's stars." Lala said.

Gajeel laughed sinisterly. "Go steal bunny girl's coins."

Lisanna puffed up her cheeks. "Fine. Sorry Lucy." Lisanna called out as she turned into a bird and pecked Lucy and took some of her coins. Lisanna returned and gave Gajeel five coins.

"Well now Gajeel has twenty and he's in first Lucy now has seventeen and in last place. Gajeel keep moving."

Gajeel moved and stopped on a space with a star on it.

"So what does this do?" Gajeel asked.

"You won't get a star but if you do this might help with the bonus stars. This is a one-player game. You get to play by yourself for extra coins." Lala chirped.

"WHAT METAL BRAIN GET TO-"Whatever Natsu was going to say was drowned out by the stone fist that came down on him.

"I love this switchboard. Alright spin the roulette." UO called out.

The roulette spun and stopped on the game Knock Block Tower.

"Alright. Knock Block Tower. So ten coins are in a treasure chest and you have to break the blocks. The catch is two of these are thwomps that will bounce you off the platform." UO said.

"Like so." Lala said picking up UO and throwing him at the thowmps who then fell off the platform.

"Alright so let's go Gajeel. Ten seconds on the clock and GO!"

Gajeel sized up the tower and immediately broke the first block. The second block was between the thwomps both of which were rising.

"Come on, Come on." Gajeel said as he hit the second one. But as he tried to hit the third he hit the thwomp and fell off the tower.  
"Oh too bad Gajeel. Grey your up."

Grey punched the block and got a five. He landed on a blue space getting three coins.

Lucy hit dice block and rolled a ten. She came up to the junction and went right and landed on a question mark space which spun the tower to show Mira.

"Sorry Wendy!" Lucy called out.

"Now I really want to go with my idea Lala." UO said recovering from the fall.

"I know, I know." Lala said.

Natsu rolled and got an 8 taking the same route as Lucy and landing on a red space.

"Oh man now I am in last place."

The panels came together and Lucy's changed to red.

"ALRIGHT TWO ON TWO! Spin the Roulette!" Lala yelled which was in UO'S ear again.

"I am going deaf here and it's only the first board." UO moaned.

The Roulette spun and landed on Bombsketball.

"Oh explosions! Yay!" Lala clapped.

"You need mental help. Any one team is going to have the bomb and both teams are going to try to get it in the basket." UO said.

"When it goes off the wall will collapse and the coins in the chest will be yours." Lala said as the game started with Grey and Gajeel with the "ball."

"And Go!" Lala cheered. Grey bounced the "ball" as Natsu tried to take it from him. Grey jumped and threw it at Gajeel who slammed it into the basket blowing up the wall.

"Well that was fast. Gajeel and Grey get ten coins. Grey has thirty one, Gajeel has thirty, Lucy has 17 Natsu has fifteen.

Turn 5

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS?" Natsu screamed as he pulled on his hair.

"Tough luck, Salamander." Gajeel smirked.

"Lucy! We are going to show them next time, right?" Natsu asked his partner determinedly, said partner was looking like she lost all her life savings, "WAHHHHHHHHHHH, MY COINS!" Lucy had started crying.

The rest of the players began freaking out…

"Um UO?"

"Yeah Lala?"

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know, shouldn't she be used to losing money?" they both sweat dropped at the scene; the boys were trying to comfort the girl without moving from their spots.

"Lucy." Natsu called his partner calmly, which made Lala freak out, Lucy turned to him sniffing, "Don't worry, we'll get them next time, we are the best partners in Fairy Tail, right?"

Lucy looked at him with new set determination in her eyes, "Right!"

UO looked at Lala, "What just happened?"

Lala shrugged, "they're from Fairy Tail don't question it. Anyways… START THE FREAKING TURN!" she bellowed.

Gajeel grumbled under his breath but hit the dice anyways.

The number five appeared, walking like he owns the place, he landed on a red tile and a minus three appeared above his head.

Lala growled dangerously, "Next time you walk casually I'll make you wish you were dead… got that?!" she spat venomously.

UO rolled his eyes at the cowering dragon slayer and sighed, "Moving on."

The dice appeared above Gray's head, "Ice-make: Canon!" and he fired at the dice.

The number seven appeared, he arrived at the green tile which swapped Mira and Wendy around. "I don't get why he uses magic, the rest seem to be doing ok…" UO pointed out.

"Well, he has the option to use it, so why not? Besides, the others might have throbbing hands or feet…"

"Good point…"

It was Lucy's turn and with determination still in her eyes from before she kicked the dice up high and the number two appeared.

She stomped to the space, which was blue and the plus three appeared.

"She looks like she can take a dragon right now…" Lala said admirably.

"No kidding."

The dice was above Natsu now, "YOSH! I'm all fired up now!" and he punched the dice…hard.

The number four was shown and like before he ran to the space, which again was a blue tile.

"Wow, looks like everyone landed on a blue tile…" UO commented.

"Whatever, SPIN-"and Lala was interrupted by a hand on her mouth, she looked at UO with fury in her eyes but was met with an eye twitching man, "seriously, I'm right here…"

Lala huffed but then sarcastically whispered, "spin the roulette…"

"Two on two! The game is dungeon bros! And yet again it's Natsu and Lucy VS Gajeel and Gajeel and Gray!" UO announced.

"You sound like Mato from the GMGs…" Lala laughed.

UO was having a hard time controlling his anger so he decided to explain the rules with an angry voice, "alright, in this game you and your partner have to work together in order to get out of the dungeon, there will be walls, platforms, pipes and a balloon that will get in your way! How to overcome these obstacles? You work together!"

"Lucy we're about to show them who we are!" Natsu slammed his fist into his palm.

"Mhm." Lucy nodded.

"Whatever Salamander, I can bet the both of you again!" Gajeel boosted.

"I don't know what you're talking about Metal Freak! I'm the one who's going to beat the both of them!" Gray shouted.

Before they continued to argue Lala interrupted, "WHATEVER! START THE FREAKING GAME!" she shouted into UO's ear.

"You just had to… didn't you!" UO glared at the smirking girl.

"YUP!"

They looked at the screen and saw that Natsu and Lucy were separated by a wall, and so were Gray and Gajeel.

"And START!" Lala once again shouted.

All players began running, and then Lucy and Gray were blocked by a wall that could only go away if someone turns the switch on.

Natsu saw the switch and immediately pressed it.

"Thanks Natsu!"

"No problem Lucy!"

Meanwhile with Gray and Gajeel…

"Don't worry Ice Freak, I'll go beat them!" Gajeel cackled.

"I don't even need your help! I'll break this wall down!" Gray shouted.

Natsu and Lucy…

Now Natsu came in face with the second wall and was waiting for his partner to turn the switch, he didn't have to wait long when the wall went down.

"Great Lucy! Now let's go!" Natsu cheered when he finally saw his partner.

They came to machine with two platforms, which wasn't moving.

"What now! We can't jump on the platforms, we don't have Happy!" Natsu groaned.

"Look Natsu a lever!" Lucy pointed out.

She pushed it down and the machine moved she let go thinking that all you have to do was push the lever down, but as soon as she let the lever go the machine stopped. So, she kept pushing ushering Natsu to jump.

Natsu nodded and jumped on the platform as soon as it got in front of him and jumped to the other side when he got in front of it.

He pushed the lever down when he saw it and waited for Lucy, who looked scared.

"Come on Lucy! You can do it!" He encouraged the blonde.

Lucy nodded and took a deep breath and jumped when she could.

"Good, now one more time…"

And she jumped again.

Lucy breathed in relief and then she felt herself being dragged.

"COME ON LET'S GO!"

"SLOW DOWN NATSU!"

Back to Gajeel and Gray…

"I CAN TAKE THIS WALL DOWN! I DON'T NEED NO IRON EATING FREAK!" Gray declared as he once again tried to punch the wall down.

"WHO SAID I NEED A STRIPPING LITTLE ICE QUEEN!" Gajeel shot back as he once again tried pushing the wall down.

"Should we do something?" UO sweat dropped, "I mean this game needs teamwork…"

"Leave them be UO, working together is one thing but admitting they need the other person's help is another thing. Besides, this is way too entertaining to be stopped…" Lala shrugged.

UO turned to look at Lala and saw her eating popcorn, he sighed, "No comment."

Back with Natsu and Lucy…

After they passed the second machine that only had one platform they were facing pipes…

"I guess one of these pipes is supposed to get us to other stage. Any thoughts?" Lucy turned to Natsu.

"Keep jumping in them until we find the right one!" he shouted and started to jump in the first pipe.

Lucy watched as Natsu kept getting spat to another pipe and analyzed which ones he was coming out of, until she concluded which one is the one.

"Natsu stop, I found it!"

"Really? Which one?"

"The one in the right side, the upper one!" she pointed at the pipe.

Natsu not wasting another minute jumped into the pipe and a sound was heard. Lucy hearing that sound and not seeing Natsu being spat out jumped into the pipe.

Gajeel and Gray…

"I WON'T LET A WALL BE THE THING THAT STOPS ME!" Gray yelled as he rushed to the wall.

"ME NEITHER ICE BLOCK!" Gajeel yelled as he jumped in the sky and tried to break the wall with his foot.

"This is sad to watch." UO shook his head.

"Really? I find it entertaining!" Lala said as she stuffed more popcorn into her mouth.

"Of course you do…" UO muttered.

Natsu and Lucy…

This stage had more pipes than the one before so it wasn't as easy. But, the duo were using the same strategy as before.

"GAH! Lucy did you find it?" Natsu complained for the tenth time.

"Wait a minute! Sheesh! So, that one spits to that one and this one to that, and that to that, and this to this and that to this and that one to that so it has to be that!" Lucy explained.

"huh?"

"That one in the middle on the second row to the left!"

"Oh, ok!" and he jumped in the pipe and like before the sound was heard and Lucy followed her partner.

Gajeel and Gray…

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Should we tell them the other team's progress?" UO suggested.

"And ruin my fun?! I think not!"

"Okay…."

Natsu and Lucy

The reached two pumps and a flat air balloon, Lucy looked at Natsu, "I think this the last stage and we have to pump the balloon."

"Sounds good to me! Let's go!"

And they began pumping really hard for the balloon to fill.

"This harder than I expected…" Lucy huffed and puffed.

"It's ok! We can do it!"

Finally the balloon was full and there was a force that made them jump into the air balloon.

"We did it!" Lucy cheered as she high fived Natsu.

Natsu grinned, "Told you we could do it!"

"Natsu and Lucy win!" Lala declared.

The score was:

Gray: 34

Gajeel: 30

Lucy: 20+10= 30

Natsu: 18+ 10= 28

Turn 6

UO looked at the board. Gajeel was thirteen spaces from Mira, Natsu was 14, Lucy was right behind him and Grey was behind her.

"Okay we are getting close to getting to the tower. Be careful of who is facing us. Gajeel you are up.

Gajeel grumbled and struck the dice getting a nine. He landed on a mushroom space.

"Oh boy Gajeel has a chance at rolling again!" Lala yelled which gave UO a tic mark.

Gajeel looked up and hit the block getting a red mushroom.

"Great, Gajeel gets a red mushroom but I think he will regret it if he gets a high number." UO said.

Gajeel ignored him and hit the block getting a seven. He moved to the cloud and met with Wendy.

"Sorry Gajeel but they told me to give this to you and take thirty coins from you." Wendy said causing tears to fall.

"Alright that's it. Laxus!" UO called out.

"Yes what do you want?" The blonde said.

"Take over Wendy's post and you get to shock anyone that disobeys you." UO said.

Laxus grinned and jumped up to grab Wendy gently and placed her with UO and then jumped back.

Lala had a sad face. "I'm sorry Wendy. Here have some cookies and chocolate Milk." Wendy brightened up as she ate the cookies.

Lala looked at UO. "I'm sorry alright?"

UO waved it off. "Its fine we were going to put him in next board anyway."

Back on the board Laxus had shocked Gajeel off the cloud after taking all of his coins then Mira took his spot and giggled at the dragon slayer's misfortune.

Gajeel landed at the start where the mysterious force prevented him from moving forward.

"Oh right my bad. Here take ten coins for completing a lap. This board is almost over hang in there." UO said as Gajeel landed on the blue space giving him 13 coins.

Grey hit the dice block and move six spaces ahead landing on a red space getting him to growl.

Lucy was next and she rolled a seven landing on a blue space putting her at 33. Natsu rolled next and he got a six landing on a one player space.

"ONE PLAYER GAME TIME! SPIN THE ROULETTE" Lala shouted.

"I am warning you Lala. Do that again and you won't like it." UO growled.

The Roulette spun and landed on Memory Match which got Gajeel to laugh only to be frozen by of all people Wendy.

"Sorry Gajeel I was going after the cookie and I pressed it." Wendy said eating another cookie and Lala wiped her mouth.

"Okay I think we should keep Wendy up here. Anyway you have 45 seconds to get the pairs. Each pair you get is two coins." UO said.

"Ready…GO!" Lala shouted.

UO sighed. "Wendy watch Lala, I'll be right back." UO said disappearing.

In the game itself, Natsu was trying to rack his brain as he tried to get matches. He found the shells and the fire flowers but he kept getting Laxus' face. When the time ran out Natsu had two matches which gave him four coins giving him 32.

"Alright. So Grey is the lone red, its one on three. Spin the Roulette."

The roulette spun and landed on Bash 'n' Cash.

"Oh boy. Grey is in Bowser suit and everyone else gets to steal coins from him in 30 seconds" Lala cheered.

"Wait what?" Grey said as he was shoved into a bowser suit and the others were given hammers. Gajeel and Natsu grinned and Lucy had apologetic smile.

"And GO!"

For the next 30 seconds Grey ran trying to avoid his coins being taken. At the end of the game he lost 20 coins, ten went to Natsu, and five each to Lucy and Gajeel

"Alright here are the standings.

Natsu 32+10=42

Lucy 33+5=38

Gajeel 13+5=18

Grey 34-20=14

"Alright Natsu and Lucy are in front Nalu for the win!" Lala said.

"Oh Lala~~~" UO called out.

Lala turned and her face went white a few seconds later she let out a scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MR. CUDDLE FLUFF!"

In UO's hands was a white fluffy teddy bear that was bigger than Wendy.

"Uh UO-San why is Lala scared of this bear?"

"Let me show you." UO said as he squeezed it and burnt Grey.

"I only bring this out when she is being really insane. It's the only way to keep her in line. Here hold onto this."

Wendy grabbed it a little hesitantly but feeling the soft fur nuzzled into it."

"Alright so I get to run this show for at least the next turn." UO said as he looked at the board.

_**UnitedOsprey1991: And that's part 2 of Rainbow Castle. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Lala when you're done being scared do your notes! Btw check both of our stories they are really good.**_

_**Lalapie203: well… um I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now if you'll excuse me I have to get Mr. Beary Boo! Who is that? You'll find out next chapter! **_


End file.
